


Day 10- Pumpkin Seeds

by wolfjc5



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: What to do with pumpkin seeds...
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	Day 10- Pumpkin Seeds

The sun was setting low, and Natasha was in the kitchen, ripping out the contents of a pumpkin. He placed the stringy insides onto a paper towel. Her face filled with disgust. “Ugh, I can deal with a lot of things, but this-” she shook pumpkin off of her fingers rapidly, “this is just gross.”  
Steve stood beside her, placing his painted pumpkin onto the kitchen table. “You really hate that stuff, don’t you?”, he asked, bemusement evident in his tone.

“It’s gross and you know it. I don’t like squishy things.” Natasha picked up the mess with her hands and headed toward the trash can.  
Steve watched her. “Wait, wait, wait. What are you doing ‘Tasha? Don’t waste the seeds.”  
“You planning on becoming a farmer and growing pumpkins or something?”   
“Ha, no. I’m no gardener. I like to eat them.”  
“You like to eat pumpkin seeds? Really?” Natasha’s eyebrows rose towards her hairline. “I’ve never heard of anyone who likes to eat pumpkin seeds. Seems kinda gross, but...alright, here you go.” She offered the gooey pile and plopped it into his hands and waited expectantly. “Well, aren’t you gonna eat it?”, she challenged.

Steve laughed. “I don’t eat them raw, Nat.” Steve took the seeds toward the sink and washed them off in cold water. Once all of the pumpkin remnants were down the sink, he placed the pile of seeds onto a paper towel and dried them off. He went to the oven and turned it on. Next he took a baking sheet and dumped the seeds, spreading them out across the entire pan. Steve mixed cinnamon, brown sugar, and coconut oil in a bowl, and then coated the seeds. He placed the baking sheet in the oven and set the timer. 

Natasha sat on tree counter and watched, her face full of skepticism. “I don’t know about this, Steve. I trust you, and you’re a great cook, but...” she shook her head.

Steve turned to face her. His back was leaned against the counter, arms crossed at his chest. His lips formed a teasing smile, leaning in—

The timer rang out. Natasha let out a breath, and Steve pulled the seeds from the oven. He placed them on the counter and grabbed one from the hot cookie sheet. He blew cold air onto the seed, looking at Natasha. Once it was cool enough, he brought it level to her mouth. “Open you mouth, Romanoff.” She didn’t move. “Don’t you trust me?” he challenged, his eyes grew darker. 

Natasha obeyed and opened her mouth a fraction. Steve placed the seed into her mouth, his fingers lingering on her lips for a beat longer than necessary. Natasha bit down and a flavor of cinnamon and brown sugar flooded her mouth. At that moment, she realized how hungry she was. Not for pumpkin seeds, no, for Steve. She craved him. 

“Steve”, Natasha gave him a look. Steve smirked. They both knew where this would lead. Steve plucked her from the counter and bounded up the stairs.


End file.
